


kurapikas sad bathroom visit

by dailynightly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, definitely not crack, kurapikas pee burns, leorio is so upset but it is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailynightly/pseuds/dailynightly
Summary: kurapika is screaming loud in the bathroom but for what reason? i will tell you in this story
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	kurapikas sad bathroom visit

“Omg it burns so bad please call my doctor” Kurapika screamed real loud in the echoey bathroom.

“Kurakura are you okay in there you sound pained sweetheart” leorio said also 

“No omg it burns please call 911”

‘No” 

“Okay thanks for your help and i hate your stupid little glasses”

Leorio cried a tear the size of a pea, it slid seductively down his cheek. Why this? Why kurapika being mean? He ran to him room and drank a mountain dew beacuse mt dew helps a lot with leorios anxiety and stress. 

Kurapika let out another super loud scream. This time it sounded like a chimpanzee mixed with bill from king of the hill tv show for some reason. This is so odd leorio thought in his head. Kurapika has never screamed ever. He is a docile nice boy who only speaks in whispers. Leorio decided to run back to the bathroom with his legs. 

He open the door to the stinky smelly room where they use the bathroom. 

Kurapika was on the floor nakey.

Leorio took a big sniff. Ew why does it smell like uring. He said ew and left. 

“Leorio wait i need serous help…..” Kurapika was now crying urine. 

“Holy shit kurapika there is pee coming out of your eyeballs”

“Yeah i know this” 

Leorio threw a box of kleenex at this head knocking him unconcius. He felt bad but this was okay because kurapika was scaring him very bad. Hmm lerio thought with his frontal lobe…. Maybe i will call the doctor.

He pick up the telephone shaped like a bug that he bought from verizon wireless cell phone company and typed in the doctor numbers. “Hello i am a doctor” said a doctor

“Hello are you a doctor” leorio asked with his words

“Ya :)” said a doctor 

“Cool i am also a doctor what are you up to?” said leorio who is also a doctor but not a very good one 

“I am helping patients be healthy again because they are sick” The doctor made a smiley face with his lips 

“I love it when doctors do that” leorio giggled 

“Yeah :)” 

“Okay bye” leorio hung up the phone blushning so red he looked like a tomato 

“OH CURSE ME TO HELL AND BACK 60 TIMES AND PUT A CALENDAR UP MY ASS I FORGOT TO ASK ABOUT KURAPIK” 

Leorio call back with another phone for some reason idk why he has 2 fones. This time no doctor answer just a mean secreterry. 

“Why are you calling i am on luch brea ktrying to eat my meatloaf” the secreterry sqeulched

“Omg sorry but my husband is cring urine and has burning pee” 

“That is a fucking uti baby dont call me again”

Secreterry hanged up and made lerio kinda sad because she was sooo mean :( 

“Ok kurapika i called the bitchy secreterry and she said you have a upi”

“A UPI!!?” 

“Yeah…” loerio creid….”possibly even 57 of them because u are in so much pain baby”

“Come hold me leoeio i ont have much time left”

Leorio walked ocer to kurapika who was still on the floor laying on the dirty bath mat with cat puke on it because they have a cat named chester who has a bad disease :( 

Loeio wrapped arms around kurapika and squeezed him with love. “I love you kurapeek you make my heart blush i have such a big crush on you and sorry that you are dying” 

“Ok” kurapika screeched lovingly

Leorio continued speaking in his native tongue which is actually england “I will love you today and tomorrow and even when you die...which is sad because you will no longer be alive…..”

“Leoio tell me a story pleas….make my last moments sexy” kurapika begged… is eyes were flowing with yellow

“Okay baby okay close ur eyes and think about things that make you smile with youre big teeth. Once upon a time there was a leorio who wanted to be a doctor but he was very not smart and failed all of his med exams in college school. He fell into very bad student debt. He cursed at the government for making college so expensive but he was als very happy because even though he was sad and poor kurapuke still loved him with love and made sure that he always had cheetoes and a ps4 game he wanted for his birthday because kurapika have a big heart with lots of muscles and blood (do you get it i used doctor words!) One day kurapine got very sick with a USA and was dying on the bathroom floor a day after leorio cleaned it with clorox and a mop which pissed him off a little bit but is okay.”

Leorio look down at the crumpled man in his arm and fingered his pulse.

Oh dear…...

GON AND KILLUA WALKED INTO THE BATHROOM WITH A BASKETBill. “Can we play outside with alluka?” 

“Ya” said leort

Gon and killian went the the outside to play a game and leoio sulked in the bathroom , his tears now bloody and kissed with mad feelings of sad. But leorio always remebered one thing and that thing is that kurtipa always said this sentence to him “do not cry because it happen cry because it is Oaver” and taht made him do a little irish jig 

The end. It is over.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you are not too said just know that kurapia is not really dead it is just fictional :)


End file.
